Pips
Pips is a minor character in FernGully: The Last Rainforest and the protagonist in FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. He is the love interest/friend of Crysta and a fairy friend of Minako Aino in both of the movies. He is voiced by Christian Slater in the first movie, and Digory Oaks in the sequel. Personality Pips is a bit playful, but he can also be tough. In FernGully: The Last Rainforest, he was very protective of Crysta and distrusted Zak initially. It's hinted that he may have feelings for Crysta and Zak's interactions with her triggered his jealousy. In FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, he was easily distracted by the human world. He occasionally lost focus on his mission and played around with human items. Then again, since humans haven't been to Ferngully, he was fascinated by all that they have. Appearance Pips has long red hair and emerald green eyes. He's usually seen topless and wears yellow pants with a petal-like pattern and black lining on top. He also has red and purple rings on his upper left arm. ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest Pips is a friendly young elf who lives in Old Hi Rise in FernGully. In the beginning he was in love with Crysta at the beginning of the film, but Minako Aino comes to FernGully. Then as Crysta meets Zak, Pips becomes more jealous and starts to dislike Zak. After Zak leaves FernGully and goes back home with his co-workers, Crysta resumes her daily life and once again hangs out with Pips. Pips still ends up having feelings for Crysta. FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue Pips grows restless in Ferngully and thinks about exploring outside of it. One day, a group of poachers snatch a bunch of cubs from their mothers. That night, Pips and theBeetle Boys try to rescue the babies, but the poachers escape with them and accidentally set the forest on fire. Pips decides to leave Ferngully with the Beetle Boys and Batty to rescue the babies while Crysta restores the forest. While they're flying around, they stumble across a fair and spend all night flying around and having fun. Afterwards, they remember the baby animals, but decide to sleep instead of trying to find them. The next day, Pips meets a girl named Budgie, who's traveling around with her grandfather as a part of a clown act. Budgie is nice enough to allow the fairies rest in her trailer, but they get distracted by all of the technology and once again goof off. Relationships 'Crysta' - is Pips' best friend and possible crush. It's never stated. but it's likely that they've known each other since they were young. Because of this, he is extremely protective of her. However, the sequel suggests that he envies her ability to produce trees and plants without help from the other farie 'Zak' - Since Zak was the very first human Pips encountered, his experience with Zak didn't go too well. He became jealous of how much time Zak was spending with Crysta and initially hated him. It hit a point where he was willing to take Zak for a "ride", only to be stopped by Crysta. Towards the end, though, after Zak had proven he was willing to help stop Hexxus, Pips does learn to respect Zak. 'Budgie' - Other than Zak, Budgie is the only other human Pips has interacted with. However, Pips got along with Budgie much more than he would with Zak. He first saw her crying at the circus and decided to see if she was alright. 'Minako Aino''' - is Pips' human friend. When Minako becomes Sailor Venus, he was willing to help stop Hexxus. Minako appears to Zak as Sailor V, the Spirit of Earth Day Past. Category:Males Category:FernGully characters Category:Non-Disney characters